Ichigo's Dominance
by komodome
Summary: Several months after the Blood War, Ichigo has an epiphany that he has done more for the Soul Society than they have done for themselves, and he has more than earned the rewards that are implied. To this end, and choosing to fulfill his repressed desires, Ichigo has decided he will get that which he has earned...one way or another. Ichigo X Multi. D/S throughout. All lemons.
1. Hot Spring Fever

**Welcome, ladies and Gentlemen, to my very first Bleach Lemon piece; and a series no less. Let it be noted that I have read a** _ **lot**_ **of erotic Bleach fan fiction in my time as a user, and I have learned quite a bit on writing such forms of content in that time. Particular authors are whackybiscuit, Giriko-99, Paizuri Man, and Cubone-kun (that last one only wrote one story at the time of this message and it was incomplete, but it was quality fanfiction). If you want the finest of Bleach erotica, I would recommend these authors. To be clear, this is D/S, and Ichigo is becoming an Alpha male. If you've gotten this far, you clearly understand that this is the case, and that this is not a rape fic. Anyway, without further ado, I give you… Ichigo's Dominance.**

Chapter 1: Hot Spring Fever

Ichigo x Rangiku

 **Do you think I own Bleach? No? Then stop bugging me.**

 **Warning: Lemons! Consistent D/S! You have been warned.**

 _ **After The End of the Thousand Year Blood War**_

 _ **Karakura Town**_

It was a beautiful summer day in Karakura town. The Sun was high in the sky, the air was clear, fresh, and warm, and Ichigo Kurosaki was resting peacefully in the hot water of a warm spring. He was currently at the local onsen **(A/N: hot spring)** , advertised as the Ikebana, his physical and mental aches slowly breaking away as he let out an all-too-rare rare sigh of content. He had just graduated from his final year at Karakura High, when, on his way home, he was approached by a group of his soul reaper friends.

**Flashback**

Ichigo could not help but smile as he walked out of his former high school. Even after all the time he had spent in the spiritual worlds holding off various threats, he was still able to pass through his education with flying colors. Now that the threat of Ywhach was no more and he had finished high school, he could plan for his future life has a human. He could finally go on normally, without having to worry about the world trying to end every other day of the week.

"Ichigo-kun!"

He was suddenly stopped on his way home when he heard his name called out to him. He turned around to see his soul reaper friends Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, and Rangiku walk towards him. Ichigo could tell by the way that Rangiku was waving at him enthusiastically that she was the one who had called out to him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rangiku responded enthusiastically. "What's up?" "Oh, I graduated from high school." Ichigo answered positively, "I was headed home now. What are you guys up to? You on another hollow hunting mission?" "Nah," Renji answered from behind Rangiku, "we're just here for some rehab. It's been months since the end of the war with Yhwach, and a lot of the soul reapers who survived are still having trouble keeping it together. It's made rebuilding practically impossible." "So," Rangiku cut in, "I went to my captain, and asked him if I and the others could take a trip to the world of the living, and he said yes! And I didn't have to ask more than once this time! He even agreed to go along with us!" Ichigo looked to the white-haired child prodigy for confirmation. "What?" he asked defensively. "I may be a captain, but after all we've been through, even _I_ need rest." "We're on our way to the local onsen" Rangiku said, regaining the substitute soul reaper's attention. "You wanna come with us? We wouldn't mind one more party member."

"Sure!"

"…"

"…"

"…Huh?"

"I'd love to go with you guys. Just let me head home so I can tell my old man and put away my stuff."

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Rukia cut in, before anyone else could ask, "You're usually so… hesitant to join in on anything we do, just because you have 'work to do,' or you 'don't have time,' or you're 'not interested,' whatever it is that makes what we're doing not interesting for you. What's happened?" "That may be true…" Ichigo began positively. "It's completely true." Renji and Ikkaku interjected. " _But_ ," Ichigo said, sending Renji a dangerous glare before quickly returning to a more positive tone, "the short answer is that a lot's happened. The long answer is that after learning the truth about my origins, attaining my true power, killing the bastard who murdered my mother and now graduating from the purgatory of high school…" He paused to let it sink in "… I'm in a good mood; I mean a _really_ good mood."

The soul reapers could hardly argue. Rangiku in particular was fully prepared to have to "persuade" Ichigo to join them, but if he was fully willing to have a little bit of fun with them, she wasn't going to complain. "Alright then," she said, "let's get going. Don't worry about your stuff. We'll just tell them we're your friends and we're all celebrating our recent graduation!" And with that, they headed for the local springs, Rangiku sending hidden glances at Ichigo all of the way there.

**Flashback end**

 _Soooooo glad I took them up on their offer._ The orange-haired soul reaper thought, as he sank into the water, all the way up past his nose. The warm water melted down any stress he seemed to have hidden away. The steam hung in the air, a relief to inhale. And the sound of the water droplets dripping from the ceiling was, at this very moment, a sound like no other. This state of euphoria was interrupted by the sound of bare feet against the stone floor and an unmistakably upbeat voice.

"My, my. Someone's enjoying themselves."

Ichigo practically shot up from out of the water, and, turning to face the owner of the voice, almost passed out from blood loss as he saw Rangiku Matsumoto walk into the spring, her hair flowing messily down her back, wearing nothing but a towel around her midsection. The towel barely contained her enormous breasts, and did nothing to conceal her luscious round-

 _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!_ Ichigo quickly snapped himself out of his dirty thoughts, reminding himself it wasn't right to stare like that, no matter how much he wanted to. Damn it, every time! "Y-Y-Yeah," he stuttered, trying to quickly regain his composure, "T-The water's amazing." Ichigo was getting the distinct impression he knew exactly where this was going, but he didn't want to put it into words. "Is it really?" Rangiku said. "Then you won't mind if I join you."

And there it was.

Ichigo still had his face completely turned away from the beautiful lieutenant, but he could tell, by the rather _orgasmic_ moan she let out as she slipped into the water… that she was getting in… right… next… to… him. _Why me?_ He thought. All he wanted was to enjoy himself with any thoughts of stress a million miles away, and then this woman still comes along and the chance to tease him! For what? For respecting a woman's privacy? For having the moral high ground compared to males like Kon and Keigo? He was just trying to be more respectful than most men who thought with the head between their legs. That's who he tried to be: a good guy damn it! A good guy…. A good guy…

That's when it hit Ichigo. It hit him like an explosive bullet rain. No matter how humble he tried to be about it, he was a hero. A goddamn hero! He had prevented Soul Society from falsely executing Rukia, he had kept the Bounts from destroying the entire realm, stopped Muramasa and Kageroza and the sinners… he had brought down Aizen at the expense of his own powers, and when he got them back and had attained his true potential, he had killed Yhwach! And that wasn't even all of it! The soul reapers and his friends had all done their share and won their battles, but at the end of the day, he had stopped the war! And what had he gotten back for it all? The restoration of his powers? That was a start. He deserved some mother fucking compensation for all he had gone through just to solve the Soul Society's screw-ups. And here was this ridiculously beautiful soul reaper woman sitting right next to him and begging to be indulged on. Now all he had to do was take the right steps, consequences be damned.

" **King? You got a minute?"** Suddenly, a voice, like his own but warped, made itself known. Ichigo groaned inwardly. Now was not the time for his hollow's/zanpakutou's bullshit. _What do you want?_ He asked inside his head, irritation radiating off him in waves. The hollow clearly noticed. **"Now, now, King."** Shiro said quickly. **"I can tell you're pissed at me disturbin' your thoughts, but believe me, this is the best time."** Ichigo backed down slightly at that. His hollow side did embody his instincts after all; maybe he was about to give him some advice that would help move this along. **"Now, as you can probably guess, I've been followin' your thoughts. First off: unlike those losers, you've got literally everything a woman could want in a man; you'll never be like them. Second: damn good times. Third: I completely agree with you. You need to get something for all you did. I absolutely love what you've got in mind, and I can do more than just give ya a tip or two."**

Ichigo had no objections to his carbon copy's offer. He had taken Sex Ed. class of course- and when you've got friends like Keigo Asano and a father like Isshin Kurosaki, you pick up a few things whether you want to or not- but he had no idea how to run this along, how he wanted to play it. His more instinctual side could take care of that. That, and…

 _How do I know she won't reject me?_ He asked Shiro. _More importantly, how do I know I'll come out of it unscathed?_ **"Don't be a dumbass, king!"** Shiro responded, slightly exasperatedly. **"She wants you, and she wants you bad. Don't ask how I know; there's no time for that. I just know. So… what's it gonna be?"** Ichigo's response was, for the second time today, immediate. _Let's do it._ **"Bitchin'!"** His hollow responded, flashing his wicked grin. **"Now that we've got that out of the way, here's what's gonna happen…"**

Rangiku, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. Even after all this time, Ichigo was still so much fun to tease. His reactions to her nudity were just adorable! Of course, Rangiku would be lying if she said she didn't want to take things further, but Ichigo had made it very clear he wasn't interested, so she respected his decision. Still, though…

Rangiku Matsumoto was no slut. She had been with many different men, but only a handful. She simply knew what she wanted, and she had a goog streak of getting it. And to be fair, they were all very handsome. But damn it all if Ichigo wasn't what the strawberry blonde wanted right now!

Rangiku came off very strong. So others thought that when it came down to it, she wanted to be in control; she knew this was how others saw her. But she really wanted someone stronger than her. She wanted someone who could ravage her until she was ruined for few others. There were a few men who were like this, who met this one need; but Kensei and Rojuro had no interest; Shunsui, Renji, her captain, and Kenpachi were all interested in someone else; Iba was preoccupied; Byakuya only loved one woman; and Shinji and Mayuri were way too creepy. But Ichigo… Ichigo was just right for Rangiku's tastes. His power was obvious, he was dominating when he needed to be, and he was always full of surprises. And to top it all off, he was, like herself, infuriatingly attractive; those deep brown eyes, just begging to be lost in, that bright orange hair, shaggy an wild, giving him an undeniably sexy edge… his muscles, most obviously, such as the V-shaped eight-pack topped by magnificent pectorals leading right down to his…

What was that thing sticking out of the water?

As Rangiku had been thinking, a large, mushroom-shaped object was sticking out about an Inch above the water. Rangiku was quite familiar with this shape, but it was its position that caught her attention. Ichigo was "sitting" in the water, with no platforming beneath them as far as she could tell, and he was currently submerged beneath the water all the way up to his upper torso. Combine that with how far Ichigo's member **(A/N: That's right, ladies and gentlemen, you guessed it!)** was sticking out above the water…

 _Oh my god!_ The busty 10th division lieutenant was completely caught off guard by how big the orange haired substitute was. She didn't have any concrete opinions of course, but she wasn't expecting _this_! That was the last straw. She couldn't hold it in for much longer. It had been far too long since she had been with a man, and here was one she had been craving the most lately! She hope that when she made her move that Ichigo went along. She wasn't up for molesting the savior of the soul society.

Meanwhile, Ichigo slowly, unnoticeably, turned his gaze towards the wet dream of a soul reaper sitting right next to him, and took this opportunity to truly observe and appreciate Rangiku's looks. Her shihakusho could do nothing else to understate her luscious curves, showing only her inviting cleavage. Now, though, he had a full view of the most desired breasts in the Soul Society, her GG cups glistening with the warm water of the onsen, accentuated even further by her slim waste. Her legs lead down to her smooth, meaty thighs, which were punctuated by her bountiful ass. Ichigo, without turning his head, looked to her hands, wondering how they would feel on his own body. He then looked to her plump lips, noting that they were probably no less a joy to kiss as they looked. He then finished by looking into her pale blue eyes, seemingly glazed over. It was clear she had noticed him eyeing her, and after his early deliberations, pushed away all notions of shame. It was more apparent, however, that her eyes were obviously not focused on his own, as they kept shifting down to what seemed to be a space in front of him. Putting two and two together, Ichigo looked down in front of him… and was only partially shocked to see his own dick, practically staring back at him.

Ichigo realized that Rangiku had been staring at his cock the whole time. The idea that Ichigo had so little self-control that he would pop a boner that the sight of a naked woman would have brought him to shame earlier, but that was not even in his mind right now. He smirked, deciding that he could follow Shiro's plan exactly as had been predicted. He turned to face her, a smirk upon his lips.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a husky tone. Rangiku, wearing a smirk of her own, played along, responding in a sultry tone "Of course. Can I see more?" The handsome hybrid did not respond verbally. Instead, he simply rose up from the water to stand, and stayed there, giving the lieutenant a full view of Ichigo's pride. She couldn't hide her shock as she went slack-jawed at the sigt before her. _OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ She screamed mentally. What Rangiku saw before her was easily the biggest cock she had ever seen. Her favorite strawberry was circumcised, of course, so she saw every vain and the bulbous head as it throbbed with desire. It stood at 11 inches long, thick enough that she wouldn't be able to wrap a hand around it fully. Beneath it were two enormous balls that were a literal handful. Seeing this glorious member before her was more than the blonde could bear. Ichigo was clearly inviting her, and if she didn't take this opportunity right before her, she would lose her mind. And since Ichigo was such a fetching young man all around, she decided to give him some special attention.

Rangiku moved from her spot slowly, looking Ichigo in the eye as she did so, noting he did not make any move to get further away, while his eyes seemed to demand her to move forward. This prompted her to move quicker, until she sat directly in front of the throbbing erection. Enough stalling, she decided. Time to get to it. Taking a breast in each hand, Rangiku wrapped her legendary tits around Ichigo's cock. "Oh god." He groaned. The young man could only throw his head back moan openly as he got the paizuri of a lifetime. Rangiku smirked. Of course he was enjoying this. Even he couldn't resist her charms. She moaned as Ichigo suddenly grabbed her tits and pressed them harder against his third sword, and began thrusting into her boobs. Rangiku moaned in equal gratitude. "Oh Ichigo," She purred, "Your cock is so hot. My tits are on fire." It was clear even her massive mammaries could not completely contain the enormous erection, as one or two inches of it peaked out of her cleavage. She took advantage of this by wrapping her lips around the protruding head. She sucked on it vigorously, bobbing her head back and forth slightly in an attempt to get him off. Ichigo moaned continuously at the special attention, as Rangiku gave him a heavenly titfuck.

After a while, Rangiku noticed the particular grunt that escaped Ichigo, that told her he was reaching his limit. She knew his sensitive body wouldn't hold out for too long, since he was virgin, but she was still surprised at how long he lasted regardless. She sped up her titfuck and locked her lips firmly around the head of his length, ready to swallow his seed. His dick pulsed harder and harder until, finally, he came _hard_ with a loud groan. His warm cum shot out of his length and straight into Rangiku's waiting mouth. The amount was more than she expected, as she had to hollow her cheeks out until only the head remained. As she swallowed, cum continued to spew from Ichigo's member. She moved her head back as Ichigo covered her tits with his seed, giving her a nice hot bukkake. "Wow Ichigo." Rangiku commented "You sure let out a lot. It's not healthy to keep it all in." She lifted one breast into her mouth, licking the seed from it. If Ichigo had gone soft from cumming so hard, he had recovered from the sight before him, as Rangiku's pink tongue licked his product off her.

As the busty blonde licked the last of his sperm of her heaving bosoms, she suddenly felt Ichigo grab both her hands. Before she could register what happened, she found herself slammed hard against the stone floor on the ledge just outside the water, with Ichigo holding both her hands above her head with his right hand, looking at her with hungry eyes. Despite having experience with such a gaze, the strawberry blonde couldn't help but squirm in Ichigo's grip. Surprising the soul reaper lieutenant, Ichigo kissed her hard, his tongue exploring her mouth too quickly and roughly for her to retaliate with her own. Suddenly she felt Ichigo's other hand grip her right breast roughly, drawing an involuntary moan from the woman beneath him. Ichigo continued his rough treatment, wrapping his lips around the nipple of her other breast, instantly grazing her nipple with his teeth as he tweaked the other with his thumb and index finger. After he had finished suckling her left breast, he gave the same treatment to her right, while his other hand went down to tease her aching slit. He could _feel_ she was dripping wet, and not from the water, either. Wasting no time, he plunged his middle finger into her cunt. "Ohhh…" Rangiku tried to thrust forward to drive his finger deeper, but he sensed her attempts and quickly pulled his finger back in resistance. When Ichigo felt her coming close, he slowed down to keep her from climaxing. He then picked his pace back up, and repeated this process a few more times.

Rangiku went from moaning to whimpering as Ichigo roughly indulged in her body. She didn't see this coming! Sure, she suspected he might be a little enthusiastic, but she didn't expect him to go full animal on him. Needless to say, she was enjoying it immensely, but she wished he would stop teasing her! Every time she came close he cut her off, denying her a release. "Ichigo… please…" she barely got out.

"Try addressing your master properly, woman." He said, sporting an evil grin. _Oh fuck._ She realized: this was Ichigo's dominant side! He wasn't just satisfied with fucking her, he wanted her to submit! He was going to get her to oblige his every desire! She was going to please… her master! But she didn't even care right now. If being his bitch was what it took for her to be allowed release, she would accept it.

"I-Ichi-Ichigo-sama…" Never in her life had Rangiku addressed any partner like that. "…Please…"

"What's wrong, Rangiku-chan?" He teased with a grin as he stroked the outside of her slit at a torturously slow pace. "Tell me what you need." He knew exactly what she needed, but she was going to _tell_ him and she was going to _beg_ for it!

With that, Rangiku threw her pride out the window.

"Please fuck me, sir!" She begged, cheeks a flush. "Try again, pet." He said evilly.

"MASTER, PLEASE TAKE YOUR HUGE COCK AND FUCK MY PUSSY UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!"

"Well then, if you want it so bad, you're going to sit there and take it like a good girl. Do you understand, bitch?" She quickly nodded in response. "I want you to say it!" he yelled, leaving no room for argument. "I… I understand, master." "That's better." He purred. "And now…" he said, aligning his member with her hole, "You've earned it."

And with that, he slammed his huge cock into Rangiku's pussy.

"OH FUCK!" Rangiku screamed out as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy. Giving neither of them time to adjust, Ichigo continued to fuck her hard and fast. Rangiku let out a melody of moans as Ichigo rammed his girth into her. He couldn't stop himself from moaning has he threw his virginity out the window and into a pit fire. Rangiku was just so goddamn tight. He had heard sex was supposed to be amazing, but this was his personal experience! It just made him want to fuck as hard as he could whenever he got the chance. He continuously bucked into the busty woman beneath him with complete abandon, not caring if he matched her thrust.

"Oh, Goshujin-sama!" Rangiku said, throwing her head back, "Your cock is so big! It feels so good inside my needy pussy." Ichigo found he was enjoying Rangiku's dirty talk to be a huge turn on. He was also enjoying the sight of her tits bouncing like water balloons. He wanted to get his hands on them. And then he got another idea.

Letting go of her hands (She wouldn't be resisting at this point.), Ichigo picked up Rangiku's meaty thighs and commanded her to take hold of them.

"Do you want me to keep them up, master?" She asked weakly as Ichigo continued to ram into her "That's right, pet." He answered. "If you don't, you can forget about cumming today." Rangiku whimpered in response. She didn't doubt it. With this newly provided angle, Ichigo thrusted deeper into Rangiku and latched his free hands onto her heaving breasts. She moaned louder in response to this increasingly rough treatment. As he thrusted, it still wasn't enough for him. There was something missing from this scene, but between his rampant fucks and the beautiful moans of his naughty… and then he figured it out. Releasing the soul reaper's right breast, causing her to moan in slight disappointment, Ichigo raised his hand behind himself and gave Rangiku's ass a big old spank!

*SLAP*

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Rangiku could only moan in a mix of pain and pure bliss as Ichigo's hand came down _hard_ on her right ass cheek. It was clear he had decided to turn the kink up a notch., and she loved it. "Oh master do that again." She begged once more. "As you wish, Rangiku-chan." He said roughly. And with that, every few thrusts, Ichigo would give Rangiku's doughy ass a good spanking. After several more smacks, a bright red handprint formed on her ass. It made Rangiku tighter, and it turned him on to no long, Rangiku's lack of recent carnality took its toll on her, and she could feel herself getting close.

"Ichigo…!"

"Goshujin-sama." He corrected her.

"Goshujin-sama …" Rangiku let out, "I'm gonna cum soon!" Ichigo let out a feral grin in response. "Me too." He said simply.

"Cum inside me!" The sexy lieutenant pleaded. "Please! Let me feel your hot, juicy cum fill my cunt!"

Still enjoying Rangiku's continued dirty talk, Ichigo obliged her request wholeheartedly, increasing the pace of his thrusts has his swollen balls slapped against Rangiku's clit. It became more than she could take as she came with a loud cry.

"ICHIGO-SAMAAAAAA!"

Rangiku's juices gushed as she came harder than she ever had in her life. As her juices flowed out, she couldn't help but notice Ichigo was still thrusting into her. That did not last too long. Soon he felt his balls swelling up, and he came with a loud moan.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ichigo threw his head back again as he blew his load into Rangiku's awaiting hole. After several seconds, he finally stopped cumming, slowly pulling out, and causing the woman under him to groan and bite her lip. The two of them lay there for several minutes, basking in the afterglow. After several minutes, Rangiku broke the silence.

"Oh my god, Ichigo. That was amazing!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I didn't expect you to be so forward." She added cheekily as she nuzzled into his neck. She was slightly less surprised than the first time when, in another blur she found herself on her hands and knees. Just as she had registered this she felt Ichigo's still-hard dick rubbing against her slit. She looked up to see Strawberry grinning evilly again.

"When did I say I was done, Rangiku-chan?" He asked in an overly sweet tone that betrayed the look on his face.

She quickly realized that she was going to be feeling the best kind of soreness before the day was done.

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

Rangiku panted tiredly as Ichigo collapsed on top of her sweaty back for the nth time. After several hours of animalistic sex, the two of them were completely spent. After they had collected themselves enough to discern their surroundings, Ichigo slowly pulled his softening member out of Rangiku's swollen womanhood. He was never so glad to have listened to his hollow. If this kind of situation were to take place again, he would surely continue to listen to him. He just hoped he didn't have to suffer the consequences of cumming inside her so many times. He was only ready for so many things.

As if to read his mind, Rangiku answered his unasked question. "Don't worry. Since I'm in a gigai, my body is artificial, so I can't get pregnant. "Oh," Ichigo responded breathlessly, "that's certainly a relief."

"On the other hand," Rangiku said, flashing a cheeky grin, "I think I'm ruined for any other man. I do hope you're willing to take responsibility." Ichigo's answer was to slap her bare ass cheek, making her give a yelp in response. "Why do you think I fucked you so hard, bitch?!" He said, his voice one of pure dominance again, as he grabbed her left breast aggressively. "Your cunt belongs to me now. Don't you forget it." To accentuate his point, he bit her earlobe. She couldn't stop the shiver it sent down her spine, or her response of "Yes… Ichigo-sama." She didn't know whether to feel excited or humiliated, but she settled on excited; she had just gotten the fuck of a lifetime, and she could look forward to it happening again _many_ times.

"Hey Ichigo! We're about to head out. Are you gonna…" Renji walked in suddenly and stopped as he saw a naked Ichigo lying on top of an equally naked Rangiku. The pair stared, back, too shocked to know what to say. Renji's jaw hit the floor so hard it cracked. The pair's expressions suddenly shifted to that of amusement. And then, unable to handle the shock from seeing the scene before him, Renji passed out.

"…Well…" Ichigo thought aloud, "That happened."

 **To be continued**


	2. Following Instincts

**I'M BACK, BITCHES!**

 **I'd like to send out a big fat thanks to everyone who sent reviews for my first chapter, and to everyone who got me off my ass. I'd like to send a shout out to my more notable ones here.**

 **First, my more active helpers:**

 **Mr guest (Guest)**

 **Harbinger of Kaos**

 **MrGuest**

 **weebens**

 **Siptfire hrt**

 **Heavenlydemonknight**

 **AussiePsycho**

 **BigBossVince**

 **And now to the people who reviewed pre-despair:**

 **Whackybiscuit:** **Thanks for the advice. You were the one who inspired me to write erotica. I learned so much of what I have applied from you. You are a true Bleach lemon author among Bleach authors. I will continue my work, Whacky-senpai. Although, I find the hardest part of this type of writing is trying to lead up to the point where the fucking starts. That's what took the longest.**

 **Anthony11899:** **Sorry, but Orihime just doesn't fit the description of the girls I specified in the** _ **first chapter**_ **. She would break like an egg, and she'd prefer a committed relationship. Do with her what you will. Hell, make yourself an "Orihime's Dominance" series if you want, based off this. I'd do it, but I'm not motivated enough.**

 **Several other authors(You know who you are):** **Please stop asking who Ichigo is going to bang. If you really want to know, follow the series like all the others who read and are interested. I bet Whackybiscuit-senpai doesn't have to put up with this shit.**

 **Now that that's done, I would like to say two things. I would like to apologize for taking so goddamn long with this one. I'm sorry I have a life! Please don't hate me*puppy eyes*!**

 **Second, this may likely be my only erotic work in my archive. After I'm done with this, I'll be doing real stories. Now that that's done, enjoy the show. And before I forget:**

 **MERRRRRRY CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO!**

Ichigo x Mashiro x Lisa

"" – normal speech

 _Ooohhhhh_ – Thoughts

"""" – speech in unison, number of pairs = number of people speaking simultaneously

 **Disclaimer is on my profile.**

 **Warning: Lemons! Threesome!**

 _ **A week after the last chapter…**_

 _ **Visored HQ**_

A lone substitute soul reaper entered the seemingly deserted Visored headquarters, a set of bentos in hand, in his soul reaper form. Looking around, he saw no one. Hoping to find someone quickly, he concentrated and used his spirit energy senses to detect anyone in this desolate post apocalypse-esque hideout. It didn't take him long before he found exactly the signatures he had been looking for: Visoreds. Ichigo had decided to pay them another visit, like he first had several months ago, when he wanted to see their condition after the defeat of the quincy armies. They were still coping with the fact that, due to having the effects of the zombification on them reversed, their comrades Rojuro Otoribashi and Kensei Muguruma had lost a great deal of their lifespans. Even though he truthfully knew very little about his hollow-soul-reaper comrades, he still felt terribly for them. How painful was it to know that the only people you had for over a century were going to die way before you did? Hopefully the bentos would help. It was a good thing he had gone to Uahara's first.

**Ten minutes ago**

Urahara Shoten

Even after coming to this place for months on and off, it was still unnerving for him to just waltz into a seemingly vacant shop to meet a possible madman who was still recovering from his Frankenstein scars. The orange-haired hybrid slowly opened the slide doors, and sitting in front of him, with that ugly hat and those ridiculous wooden sandals, was his obnoxious and brilliantly helpful mentor, Kisuke Urahara.

"Hey there, Getaboshi." Ichigo said softly. He hadn't properly visited the man since the end of the war. He was not expecting the mad scientist soul reaper to look up at him wearing a relaxed grin (which looked convincing, in spite of the stitches).

"Well, hello there Kurosaki-san," Urahara responded, sounding more jovial than he usually did. The substitute was taken aback. "You must be here for those bentos for the Visoreds. Just give me a moment." Kisuke turned towards the hallway behind him. "Tessai!"

The large man emerged from out of the hallway. "Yes, boss?"

"Kurosaki-san is here. Could you please get the bentos?"

"Ah, yes sir!" Tessai immediately disappeared again, leaving Kisuke to turn to a concerned Ichigo. He couldn't stop himself from sounding just a little worried. "Kisuke…"

"I know." Kisuke cut him off, though not sounding curt at all. He suddenly looked a little solemn, though not as much as Ichigo had first expected. "It's been a while since we got to talk. And the last time we did, it was about the status of the soul society. But you were busy continuing your human life, and I had to help them." He seemed to cheer up a bit then. "But hey, now that we're not so focused on not dying we can have us a chat, as friends. Unfortunately I can't do it right now because I still have a business to run and you really should see the visoreds as soon as possible." At that moment, Tessai came out with the boxes, and disappeared just as quickly.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at his mentor. It seemed he understood completely. Of course, he mentally chided himself, this was Urahara Kisuke. Try coming up with things he _didn't_ understand. "Well," Kisuke said "that's enough out of me. You'd best be headed off to make some practical strangers feel better." He couldn't stop himself from joking. Not that Ichigo seemed to mind. He just stood there with a grin, grateful that his bucket-hatted teacher was still on his side.

"Thanks, Urahara." Ichigo responded. And with that, he turned around and headed to his new destination.

"Oh, and Ichigo?"

Said strawberry turned to look at Urahara, who seemed to have his entire face hidden behind his fan, except for his eyes, behind his fan, though Ichigo knew for a fact that he was smirking at him, based on experience.

"Rukia and the others stopped by earlier. Rangiku kept on bragging about something involving a new master and a limp. Would you happen to know anything?"

Kisuke expected Ichigo to be embarrassed; to become a sputtering mess; or to just stomp off in a mess; he was not expecting Ichigo to look to the side looking annoyed, like what he had heard was something he wanted to keep private, though that was accurate. "*humph* Looks like I'll have to teach my new pet a little lesson in silence when next we meet." Ichigo turned back to see a stunned Urahara, who had even closed his fan to get a better look at his substitute protégé.

"What, thought I'd be embarrassed with myself, gramps?" Kisuke was staring at him incredulously. The teenager didn't even try to hold back his smirk, as he continued. "I'm actually quite proud of my little stunt at the Onsen. Especially since the two of us will be doing it whenever I feel like it. I've had it with the altruism bullshit, so I decided I'd take her body as a reward as all the shit _you_ put me through." This caught the mad scientist even more off guard. "And believe me, if I get my way, she's not gonna be the only one. I'm gonna spend a looooooong time reaping my spoils, no pun intended. So, if you plan on making fun of me in the future, you had better be looking for the fun being in hearing the details, if I'm feeling generous."

Kisuke was, for the first time since he could remember, at a loss for words. He was also particularly horrified that his best teasing material yet was totally ineffective. It was clear that Getaboshi wouldn't be getting any cheap thrills from humiliating him on this day, Ichigo thought smugly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see some practical strangers and make them feel better."

He then walked right out of Urahara Shoten, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

**End Flashback**

It was a very good thing he had gone there first. Now he had something he could rub in that smug son of a bitch's face until the day he died. Breaking out of his satisfying thoughts, Ichigo went deeper into the hideout to find the specific chamber in which he had trained for hollowfication. When he looked for people, he could only find two Visoreds, Mashiro and Lisa. They seemed to have their backs turned to him, so they likely didn't notice him coming in. Ichigo walked towards them, getting their attention as he got closer. "Hey Lisa, Mashiro," He said. Upon hearing him, the two of them turned back to see the strawberry hybrid approaching with heavy steps. Even from afar, he could see the evident depression on their faces.

"Hi, Ichi-berry." Mashiro said, without her usual chirp.

"Hey, Ichigo," Lisa replied in kind, "It's good to see you again." Ichigo could tell from the way her eyes were clear that she wasn't near the point of crying, but he still felt the need to be there. "You got something for us?" She gestured to the stack of boxes wrapped in a sack in Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah," He said "I thought that as long as I was going to visit, I could have something to make you feel better." He quickly realized he had just allowed himself to be just stupid enough to reveal is subtle purpose in coming here.

"What do you mean?" Lisa said narrowing her eyes at him with only a bit of suspicion.

He decided he might as well I'll start comforting her now. "Look, Lisa I…"

"It's okay, Ichigo." Lisa said, cutting him off. "Truth be told we came to terms with the possibility of our friends dying early a long time ago." He looked taken aback by this information

"Silly berry-tan," Mashiro chimed in "Did you really think we would be around as long as we have without any extra time to get used to some things?"

"What she means is," Lisa cut in, "while we were trapped here in the human world we were afraid every day we spent fighting our inner hollows was going to be our last. we were afraid we were going to die, with no one else to remember us, or know the truth. We had to make peace with that idea that we may not have each other as a result when shit hit the fan." The teen substitute looked at them. "The point is this shortened lifespan thing? They got off easy. We still have time we can spend with them, and this just means it's more precious now. We appreciate you coming here but where OK." Ichigo, who had been listening carefully, looked slightly taken aback. He was a little upset that he'd come here for naught, but on the bright side he was glad he did not need to try and comfort them since they weren't in pain to begin with.

"Still," Mashiro said, chipper as ever, "we were glad to see Berry-tan was worried about us. I guess this means we are your friends after all."

The substitute in the room couldn't help himself from grinning childishly. "Yeah," he said, "I guess I have a sort of habit is making weird friends."

"Well it is good to see you too." Lisa said, pouting a little.

Of course he did not let the obvious go unnoticed. "Where are the others?" He asked. "Where are Shinji or Hachi and Hyori? What about Love?" 

"Lovey-Chan's depressed 'cuz his partner in crime is de-zombified," Mashiro said, like it wasn't even important "so he went to buy a mountain of manga to help forget about it."

"And Hachi is back in soul society helping reassemble the Kidō corps." Lisa added in "And Hyori and Shinji are out getting sweets together."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it sounds like they were on a date." The orange-headed reaper commented.

"I thought so too," Lisa said amusedly, "although it seems preposterous considering the two people they are."

"Regardless," Ichigo said, "it's nice to have someone even when said someone's are obnoxious of the world and destructively so to one another. But enough about them for now. Let's try these bentos I brought while I'm here"

"We'll get into those later." Lisa said, her expression turning devious, "For now, how 'bout you show us what you showed Rangiku?"

As Lisa and Mashiro began to undress, Ichigo gaped in shock. "W-wait a minute," he started after recovering, "she told you too?"

"Well of course, silly Ichi-berry." Mashiro chirped while struggling out of her tight jump suit. "Matsu-Chan wanted to visit us after all this time, and she just happened to tell us about how a studly strawberry rocked her world, so we thought we'd try it ourselves!"

"So what do you say?" Lisa said, finally out of her school girl uniform. "You wanna rock us too, I-chi-go-sa-ma?"

Did he want to? Refusing an inviting woman was a man's shame, but 2 women? He wouldn't say no if he wanted to! And judging from how Lisa had said his name, they both knew just how he liked it as well, so that would take less time. He decided that instead of saying anything, he'd take a moment to admire the nude forms standing before him. While neither was nearly as stacked as Rangiku, they were certainly not lacking in any way. Both had curves where it counted. Lisa, with her hair down, had it stretching halfway to her smooth back, right above nice buttocks, and long, soft legs. Above a washboard waste were breasts he knew would fit quite nicely in his hands. He would learn she was also quite limber. Turning to Mashiro, Ichigo could tell that her skin-tight bodysuit was really uncomfortable. While not quite as big as Lisa's, Mashiro's boobs were much more rounded and perky. Her creamy skin shined in the open light, and even from this position he could see the curve of her tight phat ass below strong toned legs.

Ichigo quickly decided it was time to answer in some form, and simply stood up, allowing them a clear view of the tent forming in his Hakama.

Lisa and Mashiro almost drooled. They had their answer.

But they also knew it was gonna be rough.

Deciding to make a move, Ichigo slowly moved his hands towards the sides of his shihakusho, tugging at the split cloth on his chest. He very slowly pulled it off. Once it fell to his sides, he gradually took away his hakama, revealing to them his godly body, and his length which was practically commanding their attention.

It was about time, the girls thought. Ichigo's undressing was torturously slow. Mashiro moved in first, leaning in to kiss him. Ichigo responded violently, smashing his lips against hers, making a moan pass through her small lips. The orange-haired reaper forced his tongue into her mouth. Her tiny pink organ met with his own, as he added to the experience of making out he had earned with Rangiku. Her tongue glided along his own, as his hand traveled down towards her butt check, and gripped it tightly, while the other hand pulled her close, bringing her breasts against his abs.

Lisa watched with a mix of fascination and envy as her two fellow Visoreds exchanged saliva. She saw Ichigo suddenly bite down on Mashiro's lip, and heard the verdette moan. Both would later debate which of their moans were pain, and which were pleasure.

Ichigo switched from Mashiro, a glazed look in her eyes and a string of saliva connecting them. He turned to Lisa, furiously smashing his lips against hers. Ichigo was rough, Lisa realized. Really rough. Rougher than Rangiku could have ever hoped to describe. She had no idea how Mashiro withstood this force. It was like Ichigo was devouring her mouth, and she didn't mind one bit. 

Ichigo continued this for several minutes, switching between them and roughly making out with them until their lips were swollen. The strawberry looked at them, and decided it was time to get serious, and spoke up.

"So, what are you two sluts waiting for?" He commanded in his more dominant tone. "Are you gonna just stand there staring, or get on your knees?" The two Visored ladies, who had spent a moment staring dumbly, quickly did as they were told and got down to eye level with his massive throbbing cock. They looked up at their strawberry master, waiting for his command. "Lisa, he said "since nothing good ever comes out of your mouth, it's about time something good went in, so you get to suck my cock." He then turned to the verdette "Mashiro, you fondle my balls, and use one hand for each. Understand?"

"Yes, Goshujin-sama," Lisa stuttered

"H-Hai, Berry-sama." Ichigo decided that was as good as he was going to get.

"Well, get to it bitches!" His words did not go unheeded. They quickly got to work, with Lisa gently stroking the shaft, and Mashiro's dainty hands going to play with Ichigo's sack. Ichigo struggled slightly to keep from throwing his head back. He was enjoying this, but he would not allow them any idea that they had a hold over him. Instead, he turned his attention to Lisa, who was still just stroking him like some amateur. "Kiss it, Lisa." He ordered her. She jumped slightly at his snapping but, knowing she would have to get used to it, did as she was told, planning her lips softly on the big, meaty head, and then proceeded to plant kisses all over the rest of his shaft.

Meanwhile, Mashiro began doing the same for Ichigo's testicles without asking. The fact that Ichigo was not currently punishing her was a good sign, so she kept doing as she had been told. She eventually got tired of this and let her tongue come out to play, licking his balls with long, smooth strokes.

Lisa had taken notice of this. Jealous of her lime-haired partner's boldness, Lisa took the head of Ichigo's cock into her mouth. If she had looked up, she would have noticed Ichigo agog as she slowly took it all the way into her mouth. She slowly pulled it out, and began to pick up the pace, bobbing her head up and down. Ichigo couldn't believe how skilled Lisa was. He could have sworn she had gone a while without any action, but she wasn't even choking. Time to fix that. Ichigo roughly grabbed her with his left hand by the back of her head, and pushing her down all the way with his hand.

Lisa was shocked at Ichigo's sudden action. First he was ordering them to do everything, and now he was fucking her face! She almost didn't mind, if it wasn't for the fact that she could barely breathe. Meanwhile, Mashiro was grateful that the substitute stud was not thrusting his pelvis, or she might lose her pace on his sack. It didn't help that Lisa was consistently smacking down on his crotch, almost completely blocking access to his balls. She decided to change her position by crawling in between his legs, where she looked up to see Ichigo's balls swing each time Lisa's head collided with his crotch.

"Mashiro!" Ichigo grunted out commandingly. Said Visored jolted at Ichigo's harsh tone of voice. "Get out from under my legs and get in front of me, on my right side!" Mashiro complied, looking up at him with frightened eyes. Ichigo's commands continued "Now, get on all fours and stick your ass out towards me!" The energetic visored complied exactly, turning around on her hands and knees, and sticking her butt out, wiggling it in an effort to entice him further. "Good bitch. Now hold still or I stop." Mashiro didn't get the chance to ask what he would stop, as she gasped in surprise as she felt two fingers go inside her suddenly, one in her pussy and the other in her ass. She moaned, quivering for a moment before quickly sitting still, as she remembered his very real threat.

On the other end, Ichigo felt his release approaching, and grunted in frustration. No way in hell was he going to cum before either of them did, not without his consent. He forced Lisa to a stop, who looked at him with a bewildered expression, then gave her a new order: "Kiss Mashiro, _and_ fondle her." Lisa was taken aback by this command. It seemed her master wanted everything there was to get from this "I mean _now_ , you moronic slut!" Realizing how long she had paused, she quickly scrambled to be next to Mashiro. Mashiro, who had been paying attention the entire time, looked at Lisa expectantly. Apparently she wanted this too. They locked lips, and Lisa's hand went to play with Mashiro's breasts. Ichigo throbbed at the sight, leaking a bit of precum while he continued to finger Mashiro. Lisa had gotten in front of his left, he had realized, so he could finger fuck her too. He did just that. This new position drew moans from Lisa and Mashiro, who were turning into writhing messes right in front of them, making him smirk. He could feel their holes twitching around his digits and realized that he had been correct in his earlier assumption that they had indeed been without for a long time. "You like this?" he asked huskily, drawing them further in, "you like your master's fingers in your holes while you do what he says, you shameless whores?"

"Yes!" Mashiro gasped out, still trying not to squirm. "I love being berry-sama's slut! I love your fingers inside me! Please don't stop, Ichi-sama!"

"I love it too!" Lisa almost screamed, "Please keep going, Goshujin-sama! I don't think I could take it!"

Satisfied, Ichigo sped up his thrusting into them, noting how their breathing seemed to speed up. He guessed they were about to orgasm. He pulled out of them, making them both moan in disappointment. He pretended not to notice. "One more thing, pets: Lick each other. The first to cum gets punished! Understand?"

""Yes, Goshujin-sama!"" came their hasty reply. Lisa and Mashiro quickly got into a sixty-nine position, with Mashiro on top and Lisa on her back. The two quickly got to work on each other's pussies. Mashiro acted first, inserting three fingers into Lisa' wet hole, while Lisa smoothed her tongue along Mashiro's clit. The two of them were already panting heavily, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat from their strenuous attempts to please their master. Mashiro knew she was at a disadvantage because she had been stroked first, so she upped her game by rubbing her thumb against Lisa's clit, drawing a moan from the woman above her. Lisa retaliated quickly, prodding the entrance to Mashiro's asshole. Mashiro panicked. Lisa knew all too well how sensitive her asshole was, and was using that against her right now. In a desperate attempt to cum second, Mashiro inserted a fourth finger into Lisa's pussy, and used her thumb to poke Lisa's ass-entrance in retaliation. Lisa moaned out, and the two could feel their orgasms getting closer. In a last ditch effort, Mashiro inserted her whole fist into Lisa's pussy. It had the desired effect, causing Lisa to moan loudly.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

She came like crazy, her silvery juices falling onto the dirt ground. Mashiro herself was not far behind, cumming with a surprisingly cute squeak.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mashiro's juices covered Lisa's face, and she collapsed next to her, the two of them panting heavily. Lisa recovered from the afterglow first due to suddenly feeling a heavy weight on her stomach, with Mashiro following right behind. The two of them heard heavy grunting, and looked up to see Ichigo stroking himself over Lisa's face.

"Gggrrraaaaaggghhhh!"

He came loudly, covering Lisa's face with additional juices. Lisa just laid there, her face completely red.

"Both of you get back on your knees!" Ichigo commanded. The two of them did as instructed, struggling to get into the senza position. Ichigo crouched in front of them, is erection still standing firm. Lisa and Mashiro were terrified by the look on his face that said he was disappointed in them. He then turned to Mashiro "Very good, Mashiro-chan," he purred, "you held out like a good girl." Mashiro squealed in excitement. "However…" he continued, making her frown "do you remember when I told you to hold still earlier?" Mashiro nodded, her lips trembling. "As punishment, you'll just have to ride my face." He lay down. "Lisa, you get my cock."

Lisa wasted no time in moving over to straddle Ichigo's waist. Mashiro got herself comfortably seated on the Hybrids face, glaring jealously at Lisa, who looked back smugly before sinking down on his massive sword. Ichigo was agog as Lisa stretched herself around his massive cock, as he got an even better idea of just how tight she really was. Lisa was not much better, but she tried to use this small moment to get used to feeling the strawberry's rod inside her. Ichigo did not give her this chance, but instead rammed straight into her with all the force he had. "OH SHIT!" Lisa nearly came right then and there, screaming as she felt Ichigo's girt bottom her out. She almost pitied Mashiro once it was her turn, who was sitting very snugly over their new master's mouth. They held hands to balance each other out. Ichigo quickly got to work, slamming mercilessly into Lisa while ravishing Mashiro's clit with his tongue. The two of them responded as best they could, Lisa trying to catch up with his thrusts while Mashiro rubbed her ass in Ichigo's face. They were both moaning openly, not denying the indescribable pleasure they felt as they were ravaged by the man underneath them, but somehow still under his control.

 _Holy shit!_ He thought, _she's tight but I feel it even more on my cock! I won't lose control now!_ And so the orange-haired dominator put everything he had into fucking their brains out. He increased the pace of his thrusts immensely, to the point where it seemed like he was going to shake his hips loose.

Above him, Lisa's labored breathes were taking more out of her than they were putting in. She had suspected he would be a rough master, but fuck! He was really making sure no one else could ever make her feel this good now or ever again! Suddenly she felt a sharp pain below her stomach, and she knew what that was. _Dear god he's piercing my womb!_ Lisa felt like she was turning to jelly. This was too much! She released her strain the only way she knew.

"OH GOD, ICHIGO-SAMA" Lisa screamed, "YOU'RE SO BIG! YOUR COCK IS SO FUCKING BIG INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" Lisa couldn't stop screaming. She was too far gone.

"Berry-sama, please don't stop!" For someone who got the short end of the stick, Mashiro wasn't doing much better, screaming out every time Ichigo's tongue brushed against her clitoris. She seized up, and her ass jiggled every time she bounced up and down on Ichigo's face. She decided to make Lisa pay for denying her her prize, letting go of her hands so she could roughly grab on to her black-haired partner's jumping bosoms. She teased Lisa's nipples, forcing moans out of the woman across from her. She would have laughed if she weren't moaning beyond all control. The two kissed once again, so enraptured in their lust that they could no longer think, only touch and taste and fuck with everything in them. The substitute reaper decide to up his game, and reached out and rubbed Lisa's clit, causing her to arch her back out, kept from falling off by Mashiro's grip on her breasts.

Before long, the two of them could feel their end games approaching, as the knots within them came undone. "G-Goshujin-sama," Lisa panted, "I… I'm gonna cum"

"Me too!" Mashiro cried out.

Her master gave a grunt in response. "Both of you cum together," he ordered. The two of them continued to ride him for several more seconds before they finally orgasmed, screaming at the top of their lungs.

""AAAAAHHHHHHH!""

And with that, they both tumbled off of Ichigo, sweating buckets and taking greedy gulps of air. Ichigo sat on Mashiro's stomach, stroking himself while on top of the green-haired girl. She seemed to suddenly be fully awake, as if simply to watch what was going on in front of her.

Ichigo decided to try one more order. "Swallow my seed, and I'll let you feel me inside you." He commanded, Mashiro Kuna complied enthusiastically, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking it with fervor has her master let out a loud groan, and she felt a boiling liquid seep down her throat. The strawberry Dom shoved his length further into her mouth. The wild Visored swallowed every last drop of sperm milked from her liege's pride. As he pulled out of her mouth, Mashiro could tell he was still already set for her turn, but she didn't want just another missionary slamming. She had plans at the start, and she hoped the man in charge would grant her wish.

Getting onto her hands and knees, Mashiro reached behind herself and rubbed her asshole with one finger. "Berry-sama," she said pleadingly, "Please! Take me in my butt! Take your wonderful cock and stuff it inside my slutty hole!"

Ichigo seemed to rake over Mashiro's begging form as he considered her request. Well, she asked nicely, and as he would want her to. "Well," he said, "since you _almost_ begged properly…" Mashiro struggled to hold in another whimper "I guess I can't really do it any other way. But I'm only going to do it because I just so _happen_ to like anal."

Without any further warning, Ichigo mercilessly plunged his cock into his pet's pink star. Mashiro screamed outright as Ichigo rammed mercilessly into her ass, stretching the tight ring of muscles with his thick prick and all the force he could carry. Ichigo himself was enjoying the sight of Mashiro's sweaty back, her jiggling ass, and the evident sound of choked sobs as she was obviously getting more than she could handle. If he could see her face, he would also be able to see the tears streaking down her face. Suddenly, he remembered another thing he remembered loving about this position. Without any warning to Mashiro, he quickly brought is hand up, and just as quickly brought it down.

*SMACK*

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

The green-haired beast could not contain the carnal joy she found as Ichigo began to give her a harsh spanking "OH, YES," she screamed without any inhibitions, "I'M A DIRTY BITCH, BERRY-SAMA! I NEED TO BE PUNISHED! PUNISH MY DIRTY GIRL ASS!"

Ichigo had to at least pretend to be angry. "When did I need your permission, you little whore?!" He yelled, as he brought hand down even harder than before. He began switching o her other ass cheek, swatting as hard as he could, all the while Mashiro let her tongue lol out of her mouth, almost looking like an actual dog.

Suddenly, they both gasped when they felt something wet sliding across their point of connection, and they turned their heads to see a barely recovered Lisa Yadomaru licking her master's dick as it slid in and out of Mashiro's hole. Her tongue occasionally touched Mashiro's stretched hole, making her shudder underneath her trembling and pleased sobbing. Allowing none any breath, Ichigo grabbed Lisa by her hair and pulled her into another brutal kiss as he continued to thrust into his more energetic pet.

Ichigo rammed harder, until he could feel the head of his dick press against Mashiro's womb through her ass. He could feel her walls tighten up around him, and she could feel his cock throb inside her swollen hole, and it was clear they were both close, but Ichigo was not about to allow her the joy of cumming with her master. So he decided to force it out of her. He released Lisa, who collapsed again from lack of air, and reached down to rub his pet's clit. It wasn't long before Mashiro felt it well up inside of her from the overloading sensations, before finally cumming with a loud cry.

"ICHI-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

The substitute soul reaping dominator was going crazy as Mashiro gushed all over his thighs. Her walls tightened around his rod as he kept going into her. He was determined to have it drilled into her that if she ever wanted satisfaction, she belonged to him in moments like this. He felt his balls swell up, and he got ready for his release as he sped up and thrust in deeper.

"AHHHHHhhhhh!"

And he blasted her asshole full of spunk before they both collapsed completely. The two of them lay there panting as they reveled in the after feeling of their tremendous orgasm. Recovering from his afterglow first, Ichigo pull out of Mashiro's butt (causing her to let out a quiet moan) looked to see his two new pets gasping for air. He smirked, and then sat up straight to the point where they could see him. They looked at him with slightly worried eyes. Yeah, they knew this was a long way from over. They didn't even remember the bentos.


	3. The Ultimate Feast

**Hey, guys. Sorry this one's so shitty, but I was only half awake when I wrote it since I spent the previous night staying awake, because of reasons. Any who, this story was done upon as a request by a fan of the series, but I can't remember who they were and I can't seem to find their name among my private messaging pile. So enjoy.**

Ichigo x Hikifune

 _ **The next week**_

 _ **On the Way to Kirio Hikifune's Royal Palace**_

There were not many things in life that Ichigo Kurosaki could say he hated. He did not hate hollows. He used to, but between understanding the nature of those who helped them invade Las Noches, and learning the nature of the one inside of him, that hatred died away, because he could not hate a race for being itself. He did not hate Aizen; he was simply protecting Karakura from the man, and was angry with him from for trying to destroy it in the first place. He even understood him to some degree. He did not hate Grimmjow for fatally injuring Rukia, because Rukia almost dying was becoming practical, and it was a part of war. He didn't hate any of the people he called his friends, because in spite of how they occasionally made his life hell, they really were his friends to him. But, if there was one thing that the hybrid could say with certainty that he truly, absolutely, 100% hated, it was the method of transportation in the soul king's palace that, somewhere along the line, required him to be LAUNCHED ACROSS TO THE NEXT FUCKING PALACE OVER, COUNTLESS MILES ABOVE THE ACTUAL GROUND BELOW!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

*SMASH*

Fortunately, he did not miss the landing, and with a little more than a lack of grace, he successfully arrived at the personal Palace of Kirio Hikifune.

"God dammit!" he yelled as he scooped himself up from the crater he had left as a result of his harsh landing. "They could at least place cushions at the supposed landing points!" He quickly dusted himself off and went on his way, a content mood quickly returning to him.

Ichigo was in a better mood than he would normally be after a crash landing. This was because Kirio Hikifune herself had invited him over via hell butterfly. The sometimes-stout-sometimes-gorgeous member of the royal guard wished to give him a congratulatory feast in celebration of his achievements in the war, and in general. The orange-haired swordsman was all too enthusiastic at the idea. Not only was Kirio's food essential for them to survive, it was delicious! He had secretly regretted not finishing the mountain that was before him and Renji when they had been there the first time. Now, he could eat all of it without any regrets whatsoever.

Ichigo looked around, hoping to find the woman in question. Unfortunately, he saw nothing, but he heard, _smelled_ something wonderful. His ears caught the sound of sizzling pans, running water, and what sounded like several industrial-strength kitchen appliances. But when he stuck his nose into the air… it was paradise; there were spicy smells, something grilled, and if he focused really hard. He could detect something particularly sweet. It was _almost_ as good as Yuzu's cooking.

The substitute wasted no time in making his way towards the trail the scent practically formed. Eventually, he came to a curtain divider that he recognized as the entrance to the dining area. Moving it to one side, he gaped shamelessly as he was blessed with the mountain of food that could only be Kirio's masterful cooking. A huge thick plate carrying big, juicy meats from all kinds of animals; a bowl with the most appetizing salad he had ever seen; a mountain of rice; another bowl holding fresh fruit; and at the center of it all was a set of deserts that were more gorgeous than anything the teenage soul reaper had seen in his life and- he was certain- would ever see again. It was almost filling just to see; it was also just as starving to keep looking at. Ichigo wanted to pounce at the godly banquet before him, but he knew better. It was unwise to simply betray Hikifune's hospitality and eat when she wasn't even present, so he decided it was best to simply wait until she made her presence known. So there he was, standing there at his wits end as he tried with every fiber of his being not to eat the taste of paradise that stood before him without permission, at the expense of his own body punishing him with loud rumblings for not taking this golden opportunity.

Fortunately, he did not have to wait long. "Oh." Hearing a surprised noise, Ichigo looked to see another figure present. Emerging from what was likely the kitchen was Kirio Hikifune herself in her slender form. Apparently, she had just noticed his arrival. "Hello, Ichigo-chan," She said smiling at him, in her undeniably sweet voice, "I see you made here on your own. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you landed here."

The addressed inwardly chuckled. "It's alright, Hikifune-san." He reassured her. "It was worth the trip here."

The Squad Zero cook's smile widened. "I'm glad you feel that way, Ichigo-chan." Her smile suddenly turned teasing. "I can't help but notice you haven't eaten any of my cooking yet. Could it really be that bad?"

"Wha - nonononono," Ichigo said, almost looking genuinely guilty, if she didn't know any better, "It's not that, Hikifune-san. I just didn't want to just dive in without permission."

The on-and-off buxom woman giggled inwardly. What a silly thing to worry about. "Oh, there's no need to worry about that, Ichi-kun. It _is_ why I invited you in the first place. Though, I do appreciate you decided to wait for me."

The hungry substitute sighed in relief, not taking note of the infectious pet name he had just been granted. "Oh, okay. Most hosts wouldn't want their guests to start until everyone was there. So… may I?" He said, apparently still waiting for confirmation. Kirio had to hold back a sigh.

"Of course." She responded merrily.

The orange-haired reaper needed no further invitation. He practically flew over to the banquet she had set out. He constantly switched between the meat, the rice, the fruit, and the salad, respectively. He found that all of the fruit was seedless, so he could eat all of that with abandon. The rice was split between brown and white, and he slowly evened out both sides. Naturally he went for the dessert last, although some things were still left over.

A few hours later, the enormous table was occupied only by filthy plates, _destroyed_ napkins, and some silverware. There wasn't even a speck of food left. And the one creature responsible for it all was currently groaning like he was dying, while the one who had made it as it previously looked at the barren sight in _approval_.

"My goodness, you have quite the appetite." The goddess of culinary arts complemented. "You must be doing an awful lot of growing." She looked at her orange-haired guest, her eyesight slipping downward. Three quarters in, he complained inwardly that his bulging stomach was extra uncomfortable straining against his shihakusho, so he had slipped the top off to create an illusion of comfort. So now he was sitting there, practically unaware of his surroundings, in all of his shirtless sculpted glory for her to see. She was quite aroused by the sight before her, especially with the way he was covered in grease, panting so heavily. It was a good thing a divine dinner was secondary to the motives she'd had in mind when she sent the hell butterfly. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she suddenly realized that _she_ was the one doing the staring. At least she had slimmed down completely, so she was prepared. It was time to act.

"Sooooo," she started, "How did you like it?" She wasn't exactly good at broaching the subject of sex - since she didn't exactly do it often, and it _had_ been a while - so she decided to take it slow.

Regaining the small losses of his senses, Ichigo looked over to the buxom cook and tried to respond as coherently and politely as possible, given he had the best kind of stomachache. "It…," he began, "was… the best meal I've ever had." He proved to have recovered enough for normal speech. "I doubt I'll find anything that good in any lifetime." He turned to face her. "Thank you very much, Hikifune-san."

She felt absolutely giddy at his praise. No one in the squad had openly praised her food like this; normally the other royal guard members would eat, thank her, and leave without any particular word of praise. Perhaps their lifestyle of constantly guarding the lynchpin of worlds demanded they be on duty at all times, and they couldn't even be bothered to spend a moment on words. Hearing it from this delightful young man made her want to "reward" him all the more.

She decided to try flirting a bit more, and her tone turned slightly sultry. "You're very welcome, Ichi-kun." She said moving closer tracing a finger along the table, and proceeding along her side. "But you know… there is something else I wanted to do to thank you." As she moved closer, she could tell he was following her movements very closely. "Would you like to know…" she was now in front of him, bending over to give him a perfect view of her cleavage, "…what I had in mind?"

Ichigo was currently only half there, the first half taking advantage of this amazing view while the other was off in wonderland counting his kingdom of blessings. He couldn't believe he was so lucky that this gorgeous woman would openly invite him to his bed. He knew the last three relatively well, but this woman was practically a stranger by comparison. But enough of those hesitant musings, the though, let the tent do the talking. "I think I may have a few… experienced theories." He decided to be a tease, and was taken aback (though he did his best not to show it) to see no look of surprise cross her features.

"My, goodness, Ichigo-sama," She said calmly, "It seems your recent carnal behavior has actually made you much more perceptive. Or were you expecting this from the beginning?" She teased.

Ichigo didn't even bother hiding his bafflement. "How do you even…"

"Ichibe let me see." Was her simple response.

He sighed inwardly "Figures."

"So," She continued, "What do you…"

"Let's get to it!" He answered right away. His pants were already straining from the site. It needed attention _now_!

The gorgeous squad zero member seemed pleased by his eagerness to begin. It seemed there was not a moment to be spent on words, save for some very strict commands.

"Well then, Ichi-sama," she purred, taking him by the hand, "if you would walk this way with me." Ichigo stood up from his chair as they walked hand in hand towards the royal chef's bedroom. Kirio quickly pulled back the curtain to reveal a bedroom that was _mostly_ bed, with little room to move to either of the side tables at the other end of the room.

They crawled onto the soft enormous bed, and then turned to face each other. The substitute, still topless, quickly moved in to roughly kiss the woman. She complied with much enthusiasm, instantly complying as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. As his pink organ slipped past her lips, their tongues met, sliding against one another as the two of them moaned. Ichigo's make-out experiences with Lisa and Mashiro were quickly paying off, as he slid his tongue against Kirio's own, quickly defeating it as he dominated her mouth. As they made out, his hands traveled to the split in her shihakusho, his hands brushing against the revealed part of her monstrous bosoms. Even though he only grazed them, he could easily tell they were a special kind of soft, as if yielding before the slightest touch. To return the gesture, Kirio pressed her right hand against his muscular torso to feel the body that had been perfected over years of training, while her left hand brushed against the tent in his hakama, earning a groan from him. "Ichigo…" she moaned. His bulge twitched; how did his name sound so sexy coming from another person.

She was trying to get a reaction out of him, he realized; no m=way in hell would it be before he got one out of her. He quickly gripped the inside of the split and took off her robe and haori all at once, instantly leaving her nude before him, causing her to blush furiously, and she made a futile to cover her breasts with her hands. Huh, it really _had_ been a while since anyone had seen her like this.

Ichigo released her mouth from his own to take a moment to observe the sexual art before him. In this form, she was the perfect woman, from her breasts that were actually bigger than Rangiku's, to her slim waist that made them seem even bigger, to her soft, juicy thighs and her dainty hands… he couldn't help but joke that she probably tasted even better than her own food. He honestly found it cute how she was being so shy at this point. He was also displeased his new dessert was denying him. "Let me see them, pet," He growled, "and I'll let you have your prize." Sighing in defeat, the soul cook slowly released her breasts from her hands. Ichigo gaped openly at the sight before him, drooling slightly at the sight of the smooth, pale titties, topped off by large purple nipples. They were nice and bouncy, he could tell, as each small movement got a small shake out of them. The purple haired cook blushed once again at how her strawberry master stared at her so openly. It had been too long since a man had looked at her like that. I made what would happen all the more worth it. She knew what he wanted to do with them.

Finally regaining control of himself, the hybrid's brown eyes hardened with his next command. "On your back, Kirio." She complied immediately, her breast quivering with every movement. Making an effort to stand up on the mattress, he removed his confining pants and hakama. Hikifune let out a gasp as her new lord's manhood sprung to life. She'd had a feeling when she saw the bulge a moment ago, but now she knew for certain she was in for a rough ride. She had expected him to straddle her there and then, but…

"Spread 'em." The command had taken her off guard. Nonetheless, she complied, allowing him a view of her tight pink lips, crowned by a purple patch of hair. She stared at the ceiling, not certain what he was planning… until she gasped as she felt some slender digits enter her treasured area. If she could see over the slop of her magnificent bust, she would be able to make out her master sticking three fingers into her slit, while simultaneously stroking her pearl with his other hand. He then spread her open, licking her with a great deal of vigor. Kirio's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the young man get her off orally. She hadn't felt this for quite a while, so she knew it wouldn't be long before she came. She bucked her hips once, and the teenage reaper stopped abruptly. She moaned in disappointment. "You should hold still, skank." Ichigo said huskily. "You wouldn't want the pent up stress to get to you, now."

That was all she needed to know. From then on, she made every effort to hold still as Ichigo roughly finger-fucked her. She quickly learned that every time she so much as twitched, he would stop for a full minute. Or was it an hour? She didn't know. She just needed him now, and she was only making things worse for herself. Soon enough, she couldn't take it anymore. She had kept denying herself release, so she learned to stay still instinctively. To do this, she simply ignored the pleasure, which only made it worse. Such was the roll of a sub, she supposed.

It wasn't long after that that she could feel herself coming undone. She decided to warn him, or he would likely be angry with her for doing it without warning. "G-goshujin-sa-sama," she struggled to speak, "I'm ab-bout to c-cum!"

She didn't see it, but Ichigo grinned evilly. "Hold it in for the next 20 seconds, you pathetic slut," the rough young man ordered, "then you'll be fully punished." What followed was probably the most torturous twenty seconds of Kirio's life. She knew she still had to hold still, but it was painful. Then again, that was the point. She wasn't in control, and if she slipped up now, all of her efforts for bringing him here, for _persuading_ him, would go fruitless. But it still hurt so dang _much_! How long had it been since…

"Cum."

Her vision went white. Before she had even fully comprehended his command, she had cum harder than she could remember ever doing in her life. She could vaguely feel his tongue brush against her still-sensitive honeypot as he lapped up her continually gushing juices. She didn't know how long she had cum for, but she did know that after she had come down to feeling a great weight on her torso. She looked up to see Ichigo mounted on her stomach.

"Hold them together, Kirio." He ordered her brusquely. Doing as she was told, she pressed her hands to the sides of her heaving breast. Ichigo grabbed Kirio's nipples, earning a soft moan from the woman, and thrust his beast into her pillowy mammaries. He made no attempts to restrain himself as he fucked Kirio's tits. And from how she was moaning unabashedly, she wasn't exactly opposed to it. Ichigo decided it was safe as he threw his head back, enjoying Kirio's paizuri via his own rough thrusting as they shook vigorously with every thrust. He quickly came (hardy har) to decide that this was his favorite way of getting off before the actual main event. He made a mental note to do this as often as he could when with a woman of similar… endowments as Hikifune.

"Fuck…" he threw out as he continued to have his way with her breasts. "That's a good girl, pet. You love it when your master uses your tits like this, don't you?" It was obvious he expected an actual answer.

"Y-Ye-Yes," she shamelessly admitted, "I love taking my master's big, hot cock in between my titties! Please take them, Ichigo-sama!"

"Not that I needed _your_ permission bitch!" Her master said with barely restrained anger. He smacked her ass to make his anger much more clear. He then continued to please himself, using her unrivalled bust as his fuck-toy. He decide to remind her who her master _was_. "And just who is your master, you slut?"

"It's you." she said, her voices rather small for the situation.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo demanded, his patience draining, "who's big, hot cock do you love having in your titty pit?!"

Kirio broke there and then. "Ichigo-sama's! I love it when my master pays attention to my slutty body! Especially my tits! I never want anyone else using me like this but you, Goshujin-sama." Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Ichigo continue to indulge in her body. The cooking soul reaper decide to further her master's pleasure by licking the head of his weeping cock every time it poke out of her cleavage.

As much as he loved the paizuri he was getting, he could feel himself getting close by how his dick began to throb harder with every thrust he sent straight into his purple-haired slave's massive jiggling titties. He decided to avoid telling her, and let it be an unpleasant surprise, before picking up his pace.

Before long, he came with a loud moan, blasting a huge load of his white spunk all over her face, while some got into her mouth, her neck, and her hair. Her face, if not covered in white, would be obviously flushed red as she sat there stunned.

Her substitute dominator, however, did not take all too kindly to her idle behavior.

"Are you just going to sit there," He snarled, "or are you going to spread your legs back open, you worthless cur?!"

The purple-haired cook panicked before quickly working to fulfill her order, Kirio revealed her nether regions to him once again. He quickly straddled her, sinking his enormous cock into her awaiting hole. She moaned openly as she quickly made and attempt to adjust to his size, with little progress. It had been a long time, and it didn't help that she had never had one as big as he was. The strawberry in question wasn't doing that much better. Kirio was tighter than any of his other partners! She didn't quite grip around his cock the way the others did; it was more like his member was being smothered in an opening jammed with velvet pillows. And he absolutely loved it. After taking several moments for both of them to do just a little bit of adjusting, the master quickly set a pace, allowing her pussy to better adjust to his sabre. Before long, he had sped up to a pace where the bed beneath them was quaking as he fucked his slave rampantly. After that, he had sped up to a point where the cook had little hold over her rational thought as her master fucked her stupid.

As he rammed into Kirio, the substitute soul reaper's vision was drawn to the sight of his pet's bouncing breasts, which move every which way with each rampant thrust into her core. For further stimulation, he quickly palmed each of her juicy mammaries with his hands, drawing involuntary moans from his submissive body pillow. It was quite apparent to him by this point that not only was she extremely shy due to her inactivity, but she was also very sensitive. It was clear stimulating her wouldn't be too hard, even when he only intended to stimulate himself.

As they continued to fuck, Ichigo got an idea from when he first fucked Rangiku. Releasing his hold on her breasts temporarily, he gripped her meaty thighs and lifted them to the point where they were near her head. "Hold on to your legs, Kirio," he ordered, "and if you let go I _will_ punish you worse than I did for squirming." Once again, Kirio complied wordlessly, grabbing her tender thighs. This allowed the orange-haired dominator to fuck her at a deeper angle. Like he wasn't already a beast. Kirio let out a cute squeak each time her brown-eyed lord slammed into her core. It suddenly felt like someone was poking her stomach with a dagger. At first, she didn't know what that was, but then she realized that sensation was actually coming from _below_ her stomach.

 _Oh god, he's striking my womb_ , she realized. Now she almost felt like this was a bad idea, but she couldn't deny being invaded like that made her feel like a woman. Ichigo regained his grip on her tits, and somehow ended up ramming her even harder than before. Kirio couldn't help but buck her hips into his thrust with efforts to match him.

She didn't know if it was a reward for effort, but she suddenly felt her master latching onto her left nipple, while pinching the other, instead of simply gripping them like he was doing before. His tongue swirled around her gumdrop-sized areola, as he sucked on her like a new born baby. His thumb replaced his two fingers on his other nipple, pressing into her nipple. Kirio felt like cumming then and there, but she decided it would be a good idea to wait a little longer, lest she suffer her master's wrath. Her musings were cut off as she felt his teeth graze her left bud. Instead, she decided to take pride in the new sensation her master would _taste_ if he kept this up.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a hot sensation rush past his lips and down his throat as he suckled on the cook's breast. He shot her a confused look, and got the feeling she would be giggling if she wasn't so short on breath. "I see …you… you noticed I-chigo sa-ma…" she panted, "but my breasts are… full… f-full of milk. Do you like it?" She asked hopefully. He didn't answer verbally, instead choosing to suck harder on her, simply enjoying the taste of her breast milk. Once he was done with the bruised nipple, he switched to her neglected right nipple, and suckled her as milk began spouted from it, while the other continued to leak milk despite having been released. He just couldn't get over the taste of the beautiful cook's breast milk. He could safely say dairy would never be the same to him again.

Before long, Kirio was unable to hold it in for much longer, and decided to tell him. "Goshujin-sama… I'm about to cum again." She really hoped he didn't…

He released her nipple from his teeth to look her dead in the eye. "Hold it in, until I do pet," he barked, "if you know what's good for you!"

God dammit!

Kirio held in as best she could, but luckily, she wouldn't have to hold out for nearly as long as she thought. A few seconds later, he suddenly pulled out of her stroking his cock like his life depended on it. With a loud groan, he blew his load all over her breasts and stomach. Somehow, the sensation was just enough for her o cum like she wanted to, and for a moment, she saw nothing but white and a high-pitched noised passed through her ears, all as though she had been hit by a stun grenade. Once again, cumming harder than she ever had in her life, she could not tell for how long she had been sitting there, and in the back of her mind she realized what a mess she was, her master's seed covering her face, stomach breasts, and hair. But it was totally worth it.

As she sat there, enjoying the feeling of his hot seed on her front, she suddenly felt him lift her up. She turned to look at his, face, which had lost all semblances of dominant intent. "Where's your bathroom," he asked, not unkindly. As soon as she pointed him in the right direction, he set off, and she couldn't help but ask what was going on. "Oh, well, I wanted to continue, but eating all you delicious food had already worn out." was his honest answer. "So I decided we should just get cleaned up and we could just cuddle for now.

She didn't complain. She was certain she was sore from the rough treatment, and she would need time to adjust properly to the feeling. So with that, she just went along with it, and the result was a warm shower and the best sleep Kirio had had in a long time.

 **I hope Whackybiscuit doesn't mind me using the milk bit. It might be a while before I post another chapter, everyone, so unless you are also a My Hero Academia fan, you may not hear from me for a while. Writing for multiple franchises at the same time is stressful. In the meantime, please enjoy this as it is, and I'll write for ya later. Please Read and Review, and be nice.**

 **Oh, and a late happy New Year.**


End file.
